Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 3rd, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from May 3rd, 34 LC. Recorded and published by Zanbor Emerson. Record Meriahm Lausten: I now call this meeting to order. As neither Chancellor Halliwell or Vice-Chancellor Dawnstrider are present, I will be overseeing tonight's Senate Session. We will begin with a report on events from the past week. Councillor Baelheit, if you would begin with your two events this past week. Verus Baelheit: A great many of you have accompanied me on recent excursions. Handling arcane obscurities and crises when they emerge. Noteworthy this past Wednesday was an unstable ley-line that emerged in the Borean Tundra. While the area has been historically credited with geological instability, I have a feeling that something or some specific event provoked this. Regardless, a party of magi was key in sealing the rift before any further damage could be done. Secondly... We have this. Sammy Forsyth: Ew. Verus Baelheit: Good Colleagues, This is an Anima golem. Muzula Silverweave: It's a Golem powered by Anima, which is created by Blood Magic. Verus Baelheit: It is a Mogu Construct, One of the more powerful and obscure located within the Throne of Thunder. And Miss Silverweave arises a very valid point. They are also called "Blood Golems" and for good reason. Vintagius Blushvine: Mogu.. that explains it. A fusion of the crudest magics with the most delicate engineering. Verus Baelheit: Many of you were with Commander Alexander and I yesterday when we located the cadre of Golems within the Island Citadel Meriahm Lausten: Cadre? There are more? Verus Baelheit: Indeed. While Anima Golems may never be encountered in Large Numbers, the Island Thunderforges are certainly capable of producing more. Aithnea Escol: And the Sin'dorei acquired their power during the raid on the citadel so there's always that worry. Verus Baelheit: We quarantined the area and alerted the Shado-Pan to its location. Mogu magic is dangerous with the best intentions. This Specimen however, I believe to be a key to understanding how Mogu Golem constructs work. Terracotta, Jade, Blood Golems, or otherwise. Muzula Silverweave: So it's powered by Blood Magic. How do we plan on studying this thing? Verus Baelheit: That is the task placed before the Librarium, Miss Silverweave. I trust you'll be essential in our understanding. That's all for now, Meriahm. Thank you. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Verus. Dismissed. Mister Arcweld held a lecture this week. If you would please step forward, sir, and tell us your impression of how it went? Lionnel Arcweld IV: Thank you kindly, ma'am. As the goodly Archmage mentioned, this past week I played host to a lecture regarding the nature of magic addiction. The discussion was spirited and a number of interesting theories were raised. I would like to once again thank those in attendance. Hopefully this will pave the way for more such lectures in the future. Vintagius Blushvine: Here here. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Mister Arcweld, for your class and for your words of inspiration to your colleagues. Sadly, Mage-Commander Alexander is unable to be here tonight and so cannot report on his meeting with the other military forces. Is anyone in attendance to report on that meeting? Kira Dawnsorrow: Oh! That meeting! I believe I was there! Meriahm Lausten: Are you able to report on it, Miss Frostheart? Kira Dawnsorrow: Yes. Yes.... Meriahm Lausten: Please, then, step forward and do so. Kira Dawnsorrow: Not much had really been addressed as far as greetings in the first half, but we did have ourselves a nice meeting simply to get to know each other. The other orders along with us include the Silverhand Chapter, who seems to be looking past the dispute we had with them. I believe it is a step forward to a better relationship with them. After that, we had a jousting tournament which was very fun to watch. I think for the most part the meeting was only to get to know the people you are working with. Meriahm Lausten: Is that all, Miss Frostheart? Kira Dawnsorrow: That's all. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you. Dismissed. I'd like to take the opportunity to remind the Senate that this friday is our first joint training venture with our fellows in this particular collection of military organizations. I encourage all of you - ESPECIALLY the battlemagi - to attend. Commander Alexander will be leading the training, and I want us to present a good face for our allies. And on that note, anyone with an event next week, please raise your staves. Miss Frostheart. Kira Dawnsorrow: Hello, everyone! As you know, last week I was interrupted with something that came up in the middle of our Senate meeting and was not able to tell you about the lesson I had planned next week. Before I get on that, if you are new to our Senate: Welcome! We are happy to have you among us and I hope you find yourselves happy in our wonderful order. Now, to the matters at hand: This coming week on Wednesday at the usual event time of Eight Evening bells, I will be taking all interested out to Tanaris for a lesson about the following question: 'Just what are those things changing the lighting of our world?' I'll be discussing with you all the importance of our Sun and two-moons and how they affect our magic abilities. Zodian Spellseal: This could be interesting. Vintagius Blushvine: I shall try my utmost to attend. Kira Dawnsorrow: Also, I will say, while I'm up here, that in a few weeks on Monday, May 26th, I will be celebrating my eight-hundred-fifty-eighth birthday. There will be a big ball starting at Eight Evening bells on that day. I hope you all will attend! That concludes my list of events. I hope to see you all there. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Miss. Frostheart. Dismissed. Before we move on to open the floor, I wanted to take the opportunity to have two Ministry-related announcements made. The first is that the Ministry of War is opening a War-Mage division, headed by Kira Frostheart. Unlike the Battlemages, who train on an individual basis and are versatile in their usage, the War-Mage will focus more on the development and deployment of larger-scale weapons. Anyone with an interest in the research, development, and usage of weapons of his nature, see Miss. Frostheart after the meeting. Secondly, Minister Liridian has an announcement related to the Ministry of Justice. Minister, if you would take the floor. Gehlnarine Liridian: Yes, thank you. As Minister of justice, I oversee the Guard. As such, I am currently seeking both new guards and a captain of the guard. The Guards will act as the city's police force. If anyone is interested in either of these positions, please see me at your earliest convenience. Additionally, I am forming a new organization. The Dalaranian Investigation Unit. This unit will act as a public investigator...a detective of sorts. They will investigate everything from petty crimes to large scandals and will be the public face of Dalaran's justice system. For this unit, I am seeking both agents and a Head of Investigation. As with the first position, see me at your earliest convenience if you are interested. That is all. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Minister Liridian. I, and I am sure the Senate, are grateful for the hard work you are doing in organizing our legal division. The floor is now open. Please place your weapons forward if you wish to speak. Zanbor Emerson: I have a brief announcement. Meriahm Lausten: Councilor Emerson. The floor is yours. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. I just wished to announce Miss Lora Raventhorne's resignation from the post of Ambassador to Stormwind and her promotion to Clerk of the Senate. Unfortunately she was injured last night and couldn't be here, but when you see her next be sure to congratulate her. That is all. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Councillor Emerson. Miss Escol, the floor is yours. Aithnea Escol: Muzula and I, as part of our work with the Librarium, have started developing an artifact radar of sorts. Basically a specialized scrying orb for lost artifacts now emerging. As such I wished to announce in the coming weeks, after conferring with Archmage Baelheit and the Mage-Commander, that we will be leading searches for any such objects so they may be properly cataloged and vaulted. Any and all volunteers are welcome. Verus Baelheit: How does it determine what is an artifact and not, Mrs. Escol? Arcane energy signature? Or does it go beyond arcane relics. Aithnea Escol: Artifacts tend to be unique in energy signature, power, and design as Kalecthos can attest. They are stronger than simple magic items and often have complex and unique ways of creation and destruction, if need be. Complexity in both its energy signature and the remnants of whatever were previously containing it are what we are searching for. The intent is for joint Librarium and Battle-Magi opperations as we of the Kirin Tor are not the only group out there interested in finding these objects. Though volunteers who wished to learn from or assist us certainly wouldn't be turned away. That's it. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Miss Escol. Dismissed. Does anyone else wish to take the floor? Zanbor Emerson: I just wished to add that we are still looking for people to join the Foreign Ministry as Ambassadors. If anyone is interested see me. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Councilor Emerson. Councilor Baelheit, if you would do promotions, and I shall close out the meeting. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Meriahm. Muzula, You have proven yourself beyond a shadow of doubt a talented Mage and a Loyal Colleague to this Senate. I am proud to grant you the Title of Senator of this Senate. Congratulations. Muzula Silverweave: Thank you, Archmage Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Mister Lionnel Arcweld, Please step forward. Mister Arcweld, I am pleased to see your progressing skill and esteem in the eyes of your Colleagues. I have no reservations in elevating you to Senator of this Senate. Kudos, Mister Arcweld. Lionnel Arcweld IV: You are too kind. Verus Baelheit: Miss Kira Frostheart. Please step forward. Kira Dawnsorrow: Councilmen and women. Verus Baelheit: Kira, the Archmagi of Dalaran are chosen due to their skill in magic, Capability as a leader and inspiration in the Mage's World. Should you accept it, This Council sees fit to grant you the title of Archmage. What say you? Kira Dawnsorrow: I accept. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations, Archmage Frostheart. Kira Dawnsorrow: Oh...my... I'm...HONORED! Thank you! Verus Baelheit: I defer to you, Meriahm. Meriahm Lausten: And with that, we draw this session of the Senate to a close. Well done, everyone who was promoted tonight. All: To Protect and Serve Dalaran! Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Minutes Category:Senate Sessions